


Gods' Pet (english)

by Aunt May (YokubouNoRain)



Series: Gods' Pet [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, I'm going to hell and I don't care yey, Multi, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-05-26 11:32:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15000005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/Aunt%20May
Summary: Peter, Loki and Thor get lost in an unknown world. Sakaar was like Paradise compared to this. On that place so alike to Asgard because of its beautiful sights, the citizens are divided in Masters and Pets.The Pets must fulfill the needs of those who they serve, no matter how dark that needs could be.Thor x Peter Parker x LokiLoki x Peter ParkerThor x Peter Parker(MCU)





	1. Gods' Pet

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Gods' Pet (español)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15053603) by [Aunt May (YokubouNoRain)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/Aunt%20May). 



> This oneshot wasn't beta'ed. English isn't my first language so I apologize for the grammar and typo mistakes you could find here.
> 
> This oneshot came to my mind thanks for all that dirty ask things that popped up in my Tumblr dashboard...
> 
> Anyway I have the idea to write something Thor/ Peter related since the drabble (?) or whatever Fuck, Marry, Kill was, so thanks for the push, Tumblers xD
> 
> Before you asked for I dunno if this is going to have other chapter, BUT, if it's the case the stories were in a series. 
> 
> Take a good read :)

He didn't care about how they arrived there. He didn't care about the lost battle. The only he care by that moment was the body lying in front of him, the moans coming from that body, the urge of that body to be fucked by him.  

He never saw a body like this. Tanned skin, so well shaped body like it was sculpted by  Asgardians' gods. Their messed curls fallen down on his neck and he loved to play with it, because he knew he was thinking about his hole being opened up by the same finger that was playing with his hair. First one, then two, then three, then his whole clenched hand inside his hole. He knew he was thinking about that otherwise he wasn't moaning like that. 

He would have loved to hear his moans clearly when he teased his butt stroking his cock on it but he couldn't. 

Loki was teasing him as well. 

The same movements he was giving him from behind, Loki seemed to do it from the front. When Loki had had enough with that kid he would love to fill that fucking smile with his manhood. He even giggled at him. Oh, he hated him so much. 

“What are you expecting for, brother?”, Loki moaned, his hands go back and forth that kid's head like he was fucking him up. “I know you're dying to do it.” He kept saying with a big smile on his face. “I know you just want to bury your wet cock inside of this young man. Do it. Just do it.” He said with a hoarse voice. 

“Go to Hell, Loki…” He finally said echoing in the room. 

“I think we're already there, Brother.” Loki said smiling. 

He finally did it. He dug his cock inside of that body. He felt like he shivered, all movements seemed to stop for a while and then he breathe out. 

“Tight, isn't it?” Loki asked. 

“A little bit...”

“Keep going. He likes it anyway. Right, Pete?” He asked now to the kid eating his dick. His eyes closed down slowly like he was trying to give him an answer. “Good kid.” Loki said and patted his head. 

Thor had been used all the resources he could to opened Peter's up but the kid still tight and that was driving him mad. 

 

He took his hips with his fingers digging them on the flesh to the point of hurt him. His skin was so sensitive. He wanted to take care of each wound with a kiss but his body didn't let him, he just was going faster and deeper inside of his body. Both Peter’s hands were tied on his back. 

“Brother... Take care of his dick.” 

Thor frowned. That would be the first and the last time he follows Loki command. 

He touched Peter's erection and his all self seemed to be in Heaven. He tried to do the same movements that he was making inside of his body and with Loki trying to do it, too, the kid was about to explode. 

Then he did. 

The golden sheets were painted by white. Loki demanded him to swallow everything that came out from him. Eyes locked on his like he was so fucking enjoying swallow Loki’s cum.

“Good kid...”

Then it was the turn of the God of Thunder. 

He turned his body back and grabbed his legs. Now he could hear his screams right inside his head, now he knew how he liked to be fucked. Loki was smiling touching himself again, because, yes, he was hard to please.

He filled Peter's hole anyway. He filled it that much that he thought he wouldn't received all that came from it. 

“How did it feel?” Loki asked, laid down on the sheets next to Peter and Thor trying to catch his breath next to the kid.

“What?”

“To be the pet of two Gods.”

“It felt good. Really good.” The kid gasped.

“Good. Because I won't be condescending with you the next time.”


	2. Me, Myself and Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter had a little talk with Thor about the Earth.  
> But how could you miss it when one single person could transform into whoever you want?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friendly reminder that my english sucks ^^;

Peter got lost again. That place was incredible huge and he doesn't like to made the servants to lose their time with him by asking where he was, so he keep walking like nothing was truly happening. 

 

He was looking the blue sky outside those walls. He stopped and brush the golden collar that hung over his neck. 

 

“Did you miss Midgard?” 

 

Thor voice caught his attention. He frowned with a shy smile. 

 

“Midgard?”

 

“I mean, Earth.”

 

“Ah.” Peter said. ”No.” 

 

“I thought that it was your home.” 

 

“Yeah, but it's useless if there's nobody waiting for you in there.”

 

“I know what you mean...” Thor whispered and put his hand on one of Peter's shoulders. The kid met eyes with the God but say anything. He didn't ask about the battle that took place on Wakanda and maybe he never would. He didn't want to know how much that cost. He already knew how much he had lost. “Do you have any regret to stay here?” He asked taking Peter's collar with one of his big hands. 

 

“No. This is the best I could get.” 

 

“I think you deserve more. You're a good kid.” That was the first time that they have a conversation without Loki and sex in the middle. Thor seemed a nice guy when he wasn't fucking him. “What don’t you try to take some rest?” 

 

“I'll do that. It's a boring place when you don't... You know...” He said talking about sex. 

 

“Yeah... I'm trying to figure out where each room is. I've lost like three times...” 

 

Peter smiled and walked to the room. 

 

He locked the door behind his back and jump on the bed, sighing. His spider sense made him noticed something for him so he sat down on the bed. 

 

“Who’s there?”, he asked. 

 

“It's me.” Thor said, heading to him. 

 

“Ah... Thor? When you get here?” Peter asked and watched the God of Thunder joining him on the bed. 

 

“There are several doors that connect with this room from the outside.” 

 

“I see...” 

 

“I think that maybe you want some company.” 

 

“I don't know...” 

 

Peter's mind wasn't really there, but he was blank when he felt Thor's lips on his. He closed his eyes and let him do whatever he wanted to do with him, after all, he was his and Loki's pet in that world, and what their Masters said to him is a command that he must to follow.

 

His body laid down on the mattress and the kiss was quite hot but Thor's hands on his body were like ice.

 

“It's okay?” Thor asked.

 

“What?” The kid gasped.

 

“It's okay if it's me?” He said but his body transformed into Loki, his real self. “Or so you want someone else?”

 

“It's okay the way you want. I can't complain anyway.”

 

“I give you the choice to choose. Take it. I'm boring.” Loki said playing with his curls. “Who do you want me to be?” Peter separated his lips but he shut his mouth and bit his lower lip. “Hmm... Do I have to guess?” 

 

The God of Mischief smirked and he changed into Tony Stark. 

 

Peter's eyes opened widely and filled with tears. He raised one hand to touch his face. The image of Tony grabbed it and kissed the back of his hand so tender that Peter couldn't help but close his eyes with a sob and feel a warm feeling in his entire body.

“Mister Stark...”, he cried. “Mister Stark, Mister Stark...”, the kid kept saying while closed the gap between both of them with a hug. His lips ran across Tony's face. His hands cupped his face and his watery eyes met the brown of the older. Just there Peter kissed his lips. His fragrance was the same as usual, the touch of his body as well. The feeling to touch the man who had his soul since their first meet but he never noticed it was overwhelming. 

“Is it hard, kid?” Peter opened his eyes and look at him. “To have an unrequited love... Is it hard?”

“You should know that... You better than anyone else...”

Tony grabbed Peter's chin, tight, strong.

“So you know what I like about these clothes?” He asked looking Peter right in the eye. “That I can touch you just by lifting it up.” 

 

Tony’s hands were like snakes under the clothes that Peter was wearing. The kid started to burn like fire feeling his crotch being touch that fast. In a couple of minutes the entire room was filled by his moans and begs to Tony to keep doing what he was doing with him. Tony just looked at him, he was looking at Peter’s cheeks became more red and his manhood hotter with every stroke he gave to him.

 

“Please…” Peter begged. “Please…” 

 

“What do you want?” Tony asked with hoarse voice.

 

Peter got dazzled by Tony’s eyes. His brown colored was shifting between it and the greenish Loki’s eyes. The taller seemed to be losing the effect of his spell.

 

“I want you…”

 

“Be more specific, Peter”, he said and grabbed his collar to kiss it. “What do you want me to do?” He asked again grabbing the kid’s cock now hard in his hand.

 

“I want to you… to fuck me, Mister Stark…”

 

Tony smirked and Peter was about to cum because of it. He had missed so much that smirk. He was expecting that for so long. He has a new answer for Thor if he asked him again if he missed Earth. The answer would be “Why am I going to miss Earth if I can get fucked by Tony Stark or whoever Loki wants to transform if I stay here?”

 

The reality was way better than his fantasies.

 

Yes, he had had fantasies with him. Who hadn’t?

 

He didn’t know if Loki knew Stark naked, but his cock… Damn… His cock was driving Peter crazy. He was shouting, grabbing the pillows so strong that he shattered it a couple of them with his nails.

 

“Do you like it, pet?” Tony moaned, his body going back and forth inside Peter’s body.

 

“Ye… Yes… Oh, God! Yes!”

 

“Are you sure you like it? Don’t you prefer me?” Tony’s voice sounded quite different to him. When he tried to look at his back he saw Steve Rogers grabbing his ass and ready to fuck him.

 

“Ca… Captain America…”

 

“You know what? I never enjoy this so much in my entire life.” He said and laid down over Peter’s body.

 

Peter shivered with each thrust that Steve gave to the kid’s body. Loki used his powers to reach a chain that was on the nightstand to add it to the collar of Peter. He shortened the chain by rolling up around his arm and the rub of the cold material on his skin hurting him –fuck!- it was so much that made him cum.

 

He caught his breathe over Peter’s body, teasing him even when he was tired. He was touching one of his nipples gently and the other was twisted and stretched to the point to makes Peter to scream.

 

“I… I want to cum… Let me cum… Please…” Peter begged.

 

“I have more fun for you, little pet…” He whispered and tracing the kid’s ear with his tongue, making him to moan.

 

“Please, Master, please…”

 

Steve got up but didn’t get off Peter’s body.

 

“Are you… crying…?” He laughed. “Are you crying my little pet?”

 

“Maybe…”

 

“But I told you I have more surprises for you. You don’t want to miss that, right?”

 

“As you wish…, Master…”

 

“Good kid…” He licked the blood from the grip of the chain. He felt horny again just because of that. “What if a real king makes you feel good now?” He said before changed into T’Challa, the king of Wakanda. He felt like Peter became tighter around his manhood. “You like it… I know it! You like all the things I’m doing with you!”

 

“I have to…”

 

“No. You actually have to like it. You don’t have any another choice.”

 

“I could escape…”

 

“If you escape and they catch you… oh, little pet! You’ll be in such a big trouble that you’ll wish to stay here just like this.” He used the chain now to tie Peter’s hands on the headboard. He lifted his body just a little. He thrust his hips again, now his hand was around the Peter’s neck, his fingers pressing it so strong that he could feel his Adam’s apple to going up and down. “You were born to receive all of this, little pet…” He said. Peter’s cock was stroking hard on the sheets. He cum even when his Master didn’t let him to do it. Loki couldn’t stand it anymore, he was thrusting a body when he was about to fallen asleep. He changed into himself and followed Peter minutes later. He untied the kid’s hands and both bodies fell on the bed. “Did I tell you that you can cum?”

 

“I’m sorry” Peter whispered with a shy smile. “I couldn’t help it.”

 

“So… Whom did you enjoy the most?”

 

“I prefer you.” Loki looked at the kid with his eyes widely open. Then, Peter burst in laugh. “I caught you off guard, Loki, I never imagine that something like this could happen.” The God of Mischief was blushed. He was right. He didn’t expect an answer like that. “Anyway, I’m right about my reply: I could have the men I want if it’s just you. Only you can give me all I want.”

 

Loki kept his eyes on the ceiling. He played with his fingers on his belly.

 

“Are you talking about…?” When he looked at Peter, he found him sleeping. He smiled. He got closer to him and kissed his sweaty forehead. “Well played, little pet, well played.” He whispered.

 

In middle of his dream, Peter returned that smile back.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)  
> I have to say that I enjoy the deep conversations between Peter and Loki or Peter and Thor than the Smut scenes I read xD  
> It was funny to see Loki changing into several people xD I didn't think about T'Challa until one of my friends told me xD  
> If you want me to spoil you about the pairing of the next chapter, just let me know ;)


	3. I Promise You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor says to Peter that it could be a chance that Tony be alive. He promises that he will do his best to get back to Midgard. Peter has no better idea to thank him but the way he learned in that world.

The sun greeted him in the morning. A day after another, that’s how he lived since he reached that world. He had been lucky to be adopted by the Asgardians.

He left the room and walked on the hallway. It was surrounded by plants, flowers that he never been seen in his life, curtains almost transparent with drawings on it. He went through one of them to find Thor sat down on the floor bubbling something that he can figure out as a song from the movements of his head and fingers. A leaf was about to fall on his blond hair but Peter caught him in the air the same that Thor did with his wrist.

“A leaf”, Peter said. Thor loosened the grip on the kid’s wrist and saw the leaf that he was talking about.

“Good morning.”

“’Morning.” Peter said sat down next to him. “How did you sleep?”

“Good. You?”

“I had an issue with Loki, but I manage to escape from him.”

“He’s like that when he wants attention.”

“I know.”

Thor eyes locked on Peter.

“You seem to know a lot of things.”

“It just happens that I’m fast at learning things.”

“And you seem to see far away, too.”

“Maybe.”

“Can I ask you something?”

“Tell me.”

“How did you know it?”

“What?”

“That you’ve fallen in love with him.”

Peter sighed with the eyes shut down. Then he opened and looked at the sky.

“You feel it. It doesn’t like you have a receipt, you know? But you could experiment some symptoms. Maybe all of it. Maybe just one or two, but when you know it that he… or she’s the one… you just… know it. So, who’s this lucky person?”

“Me? Oh, no, I wasn’t talking about me. I was asking for you.”

“Because of me…?”

“You preferred to live here because Stark isn’t in Earth, but we--”

“Thor. I know he’s dead.”

“But you aren’t.”

The kid looked at the God. He didn’t seem to get his point. 

“Tell me, God-that-knows-everything. How the fuck am I going to live if the person I love the most is dead? How I suppose to live if there isn’t any trace of the half part of my soul?” Peter whispered his words, he tried to be clear about it because he didn’t want to repeat something like that in his entire life. He was about to cry. His voice shivered a little. “If you wanted to leave, just do it, Thor. I stay.”

“And now you’re running away.” Peter looked at him in the middle of his way to escape from there. “You always run away when you don’t want to face something. I’ve noticed it, I’m not that stupid.” When he realized that Peter wasn’t going to run away, he kept talking. “I know you love Stark more than your life. But his body isn’t where we expected. I’ve thought that maybe he’s somewhere else.”

“How do you think we’re gonna find him?”

“We should talk with his artificial intelligence.”

“We should go to Earth to do that.”

“What do you think the plan is all about?” Thor looked at him and smirked. Peter smiled. He freed a shout of happiness and hugged the enormous man falling in the middle of his reached out legs. He took his face, his fingers digging into his beard and his lips touched Thor’s softly. “He wouldn’t be happy if he finds about this.” He whispered with his blue look locked on Peter’s coffees. Peter closed the distance between them and shut Thor’s lips with his. The kiss was so tender that made the God melt. That was the first time he was alone with Peter. Loki was always in the middle not literally talking.

“He doesn’t have to know about this…” Peter whispered. “Besides, what is this but a thanks’ gift?”

The kid’s hands touched Thor manhood below his clothes. Peter felt thankful to can see his cheeks became pink and the way his lips parted to let free the beautiful melody of his moans. Then he had an idea and he turned around.

“What are you doing?” Thor asked the kid with a hoarse voice.

“I’m going to make you feel better.”

He got his goal by stroking Thor’s cock with his lower back. He was slow in the beginning, but then he was moaning loud just to feel that fiction on his skin like it was fire. One of Thor’s hands took care of his back, touching it with his fingertips and after that with his nails, enjoying the sensation that the Peter’s body woke up in him. The other hand caught his dick. The God of Thunder enjoyed the taste of that part of Peter. He felt it disappearing inside of his mouth every time he has the chance because of his size –if he had to compare with his, of course- and it was having the same destiny on his hand.

“Do you want it, Peter?”

“Yes. I need it.”

He heard his voice like it was a whisper. Peter stood up a little and grabbed his clothes so they won’t disturb him. Then he sat down slowly on Thor’s throbbing cock being grabbed from his collar by him. He moaned so hard like his throat hurt. He felt Thor’s breath on his skin. His beard was ticklish on his shoulder when he kissed. He shivered because of the texture of his tongue all around his neck, both hands of him on Peter’s hips with the only goal to make Peter feels better because he knew he deserved more than that. That kid deserved better than that.

“Yours… is tiny… It isn’t like mine. Is it hurts?”

“Not anymore.”

Thor turns Peter’s face to kiss him. He saw a trace of dry tears on his cheeks.

“Were you crying?”

“I told you. It hurts at the beginning.”

“Why didn’t you tell anything?”

“Because you don’t suppose to care about it.”

“But I care.” He said. “In fact… I care everything about you.” Thor helped Peter to stand up. The kid grabbed the balcony with both hands. Thor wrapped that little body with his arms. He could feel his shivering and even his own cock thrusting Peter’s body if he touched his belly. “We’ll manage to get back to Midgard somehow. I promise.” He whispered, kissing the behind of Peter’s neck and feel his palm white-stained because of Peter cum. The kid was set free of Thor’s cock and then he kneeled in front of him. “You don’t have to.”

“Just let me do it.”

“If you insist…” Thor whispered and made Peter to smile. He knows Thor love to receive a good blowjob and the kid did his best to make the Asgardian God feel better. “Thank you.”

“It’s my pleasure.” Peter said licking his fingers still kneeled in front of Thor. The blond man kneeled in front of him, grabbed his lips and hugged him. He wanted to show him that everything would be okay someday and then eventually all of them will return to Midgard. Even with Loki.

“I’m sorry.”

“Why?”

“If I made you feel some pain. I’m sorry.”

“How could you be that soft?”

“Soft?” Thor smirked.

“You are all this… big…” Peter said grabbing Thor’s arms, “but you’re kind and cute when you talk to me. You’re soft.”

“I learned it.” Thor played with Peter’s curls and the kid liked that kind of touch. “I learned from you.”

“From me?”

“You show a strong face to the others but in the deep part of you, you’re in pain.” Peter cuddled in Thor’s arms and sighed. “I promise we’ll figure it out how to get out of here. You just need to be patient, okay?”

“Okay…”

The Asgardian kissed the kid’s lips softly and stood up.

“I’m going to change my clothes.”

“Okay. I’m going to… go somewhere…”

“Be careful.”

“I will.” Peter said eyes locked on Thor’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! ^3^


End file.
